My Little Sissy!
by dareya's lover aka charvi
Summary: For all the die-hard lovers of shreya and as well as abhijeet. includes dareya too as always.But mainly abhijeet and shreya. A brother sister relationship is the sweetest relationship ever made. My brother who pulls my hair and irritates me, but will always remain my superhero and I am her princess, because our relation is priceless..:) an os..please read..


Hey people dareya's lover aka charvi is back with a new story!...ok so i have changed my name from dareya's lover to dareya's lover aka charvi..! So this is set after Giraftaar series..here shreya and abhijeet have forgiven each other..this is about a brother-sister bond!..:)

so lets start!..this is an os

 **My Little Sissy...!**

 **He sat in his balcony..with a coffee mug in his hand, suddenly he saw lightning on the sky, startled by the voice he turned up the sky..he saw the most beautiful sight ever...small little droplets of rainwater were pouring on his face, and little streaks and shades of orange and red were appearing in the sky, he couldn't see further because his eyes were filled with water,but they were not rainwater, they were his tears, he quickly wiped them and made his way to his room..he looked at the big photo frame of his whole C.I.D, there were the famous C.I.D trio standing in the middle, ACP Pradyuman in the middle, he on his right side smiling, and daya on ACP's right side smiling and blushing slightly because shreya was standing beside him, their shoulders almost touching. He smiled seeing his brother happy..but then he suddenly remembered something and again looked at the picture and slowly caressed it slowly murmuring to himself**

 **"kyun? aakhir kyun aaplog humesha mujhpar blame laga dete hain? itni baar..itni baar mujhpe ilzaam lage is baar to had hee hogayi..mere bhai dayakogolimaarne ke jurm pe!...chhi!..itna ganda ilzaam ..!..kyun! kyun!kyun!..) he slowly turned to the bed and sat down with a thud teras started rolling down continuously from his eyes..but he continued**

 **"haam..mein keh to deta hoon sab kokee mujhe bura nahi i am ok..par kaheen naa kaheen mere dil mein mujhe bhi bura lagta hai..18 saaalon se C.i.d apni poori zindagide dee aur har baar apni jaan pe khelaa hoon mein jurm ko hataane ke liye,mujrim kopakadne ke liye..(he wiped some of his tears off..and walked towards the window looking outside..) "kitni aasaani se keh diya thha naa salunkhe saab ne..**

 **"** kaalank hai abijeet C.I.D pe..jaise ek gandi machhli poori nadi ko ganda kar deti hai..vaise hee abhijeet ne bhi c.i.d ko bhi badnaam kar diya hai...

 **"Kalank hai abhijeet c.i.d par..kalank!**

 **kalank!**

 **kalank!"**

 _"AAH! he shouted badly as his head was spinning..he held his head in pain...he took some headache medicines from the drawer and gulped them down with water, he was feeling a little feverish now, he was shivering, he covered himself with a blanket and again his mind dwell ed into some deep thoughts..he remembered acp's words_

 _"galati kar dee maine abhijeet ko ye kaam dekar.."_

 _ **"Galati kar dee maine abhijeet ko yeh kaam saup ke!..**_

 _"AAh! these words pinched his heart like never before.._

 _he remembered the sorry card that salunkhe had given him..he smiled a little.._

 _"_ _ **haa sir..ye bilkul theek hai..pehle das(10) kadve shabd (words) bolo phir sorry ka card dekar hmph..koi nahi sir..mujhe koi faraknahi padta.."**_ _he said.._

 _he remembered the time when he was really confused and could not remember a thing that he shooted daya or not..he was so scared when he found that theblood on his pant matched with daya's blood, he remebered tarika's word when he had asked her for help.._

 ** _"dekho abhijeet..mein tumhein bohot pasand karti hoon..par please humaari personal life aur professional life ko aise mix mat karo..please!.."_**

 ** _"personal life aur professional life ko aise mix mat karo please..!.."_**

 _he smiled.. haa tarika tum bilkul sahee thee..mujhe aisa nahi karna chaahiye thha.._

 _"lekin mein ab ye sab aur nahi seh sakta..kal ko phirse kuch hoga aur aap loog mujhpe blame laga denge!...sorry sir,sorry tarika, sorry daya mein ab aur yahaan ghut ghut ke nahi jee sakta..sabke taane aur nahi sun sakta..kal hee mein transfer kee news sabko de doonga..aur parso chala jaaunga..haan yahe theek rahega..akele rahoonga to thhoda sukoon milega..aur jab meinin sab taano se..idaant se cover up karlunga toh shaayad waapas bhi aajaaonga..hmmm theek hai.." he smiled sadly.."haa.." he heaveda sigh..it was 9:00 clock now and he was feeling a little hungry.._

 _he hated cooking food and eating all of it himself...he was going to the kitchen when his phone rang..he smiled seeing the caller id.._

 _he picked up the call_

 _"haan tarika bolo..haan haan..khaana?..abb..haan khaa liya..t-tum chinta mat karo..aur ghav..haan dressing to nai kee abhi..are nahi nahi tumhein ghar aane ke zaroorat nahi mein...are..mein khud hee kar lunga dressing...haan.._

 _Tarika: abhi tum theek to ho naa,,i mean..i know abhi jo kuch bhi hua..uska tumpar bohot gehra asar pada hoga..salunkhe sir..haan vo mere guru tohain..par..par unhein tumhhein aisa sab kuch nahi kehna chaahiye thha..i feel that..achhachalo chhodo kyun naa tumhaara mood thhoda light karne ke liye..candle light dinner pechale hum dono..? kyun batao..achha idea hai naa..and she smiled.._

 _abhi" haan tarika kaafi achha idea..jaane se pehle last time tumhaare saath time spend karne ka mauka miljaayega...he said and smiled sadly.._

 _tarika" kya? aakhiri baar matlab kya hai tumhaara? abhi..she said suprised_

 _ohh! abhijeet realised what he just said and bit his tongue.._

 _abhi: abbabb mera matlab haan kal chalenge kaafi achha plan hai ..ok bye..!_

 _tarika: hmm bye.._

 _tarika smelled something fishy..but ignored it thinking she would ask abhijeet the next day._

 _Abhijeet's POV: sorry tarika..par ab mein yahaan nahi rehsaktaa.._

 _Suddenly the bell rang..it was almost after 20 minutes the bell rang after talking to tarika..he still hadn't cooked food.._

 _Thinking it might be daya or tarika he opened the door..as soon as he opened the door he was surprised to see the person on the door._

 _A beautiful girl,with shoulder length open hair with an awkward smile welcomed him.._

 _abhi: arre shreya tum.._

 _shreya (awkwardly) h-hello sir.._

 _abhi;kyun aayi ho...? abhijeet asked rather rudely.._

 _shreya: sir..aap..she was surprised by his rude tone.._

 _abhijeet realized his mistake and spoke_

 _"ohh i am sorry..vo mera matlab koi file deni thhi..?_

 _it was raining outside heavily..and shreya was getting a little wet..she felt cold and clutched her jacket a little close to her body.._

 _shreya: andar nahi bulaayenge sir? she asked rather politely_

 _abhijeet: ohh sorry... he said and came out of her way.._

 _"betho" he said indicating to the sofa..and went inside the kitchen...shreya kept the packet that she had in the hand on the table..she admired his well furnished house..everywhere there were photo frames of his and daya's..she smiled seeing that..and also cursed herself for the mistake she did..soon abhijeet came with a glass of chilled water and kept it on the table..shreya took it and started sipping the water..abhijeet sat on the sofa in front of her and said_

 _"toh koi file deni thhi? yaa koi file samjh mein nahi aarahi?..agar nahi aarahi thhi th phone pe puch leti...zyada complicated hai kya?" he asked_

 _"sir koi official kaam toh nahi thha..bas aapse kuch baat karni thhi.." she said flashing a smile.._

 _"dekho shreya mujhe abhi kisi se koi baat nahi karni hai..mera mood bohot kharab hai..please!" he said rather rudely_

 _Shreya almost gasped at his rude acknowledgement_

 _"please chali jaao yahaan se" he said getting off from the sofa_

 _"par sir ..please do (2) minute ruk jaaiye..mein aapko bilkul pareshan nahi karoongi..aur agar meri kisi baat ka aapko kurt hua to promise mein abhi ke abhi yahaan se chali jaaoongi..please sir.." she said_

 _abhijeet got somewhat convinced by her convincing explanation_

 _"dekho shreya vaise hee logon ke taane sun sun kar mein thhak chuka hoon to" he said but she cut her midway_

 _"mein aapko yahaan koi taane maarne nahi aayi hoon sir..mein to bas aapko sorry kehne aayi thhi.." she said and looked down sadly_

 _"sorry? shreya vo baat mein bhool chuka hoon please ye aise baar baar sorry mat bolo mujhe..aur suno mujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi laga ...naa tumhaari baaton ka naa hee kisi aur ke baaton ka.." she said and looked away.._

 _"haan sir..aapne mujhe maaf to kar diya..par aapko kya ek baat kisine bataayi hai?" she said smiling constantly at him.._

 _"kya?" abhijeet asked suspiciously_

 _"kee apko jhut bolna bilkul bhi nahi aata" she said and laughed_

 _Seeing her laugh abhijeet could also not_ _suppress his laughter and smirked_

 _"sir dekhiye ye jo in dinon hua..vo mujhe ya aapko ya kisiko bhi bilkul achha nahi laga" she said her voice changing to calm and soothing_

 _"sir aapko ek baat bataaoon?" she said_

 _"hmm" he said now suddenly enjoying the conversation with the newcomer_

 _"kabhi kabhi log humein bohut kadwa bol detein hain..jaane anjaane mein hee sahi..uske baad...vo log shaayad apni galti maan kar humein sorry hee kehdein..par jo shabd unke mooh se nikalte hain..vo humaare dil ko ek pathhar ya kaante ki tarah chubh jaatein hain.." she said_

 ** _"A thousand bullets don't hurt a person as much as your couple of words can do..so please taste your words before you spit them out..they might be sweet to!.."_**

 _"shreya kya tum yahaan mujhe sahaara deine aayi ho..agar aayi ho to please.." started abhijeet_

 _"are nahi sir..mein aapko sahaara nahi dene aayi balki aapko kuch kehne aayi hoon" she said a firm line fixing on her face_

 _"kaho" said abhi_

 _"sir mujhe aaj kaheen naa kaeen ya laga ki..meine aapko kitna galat samjha..par phir ye bhi socha ki haan ab to yehh sab khatam ho chuka hai..par sir..aapko merese ek promise karna hoga..boliye karenge?" she said forwarding her hand to him_

 _"kya?" he asked_

 _"keee aage meine aapko kuch bhi bola to aap mujhe daant lagayenge yunhee aise jaane nahi denge" she said smiling_

 _"kya shreya tumbhi bilkul bachi ho.." he said flashing a dazzling enormous grin_

 _"vaise daanta to thha mein tumhein poore bureau ke saamne..i am really sorry" he said_

 _"chhodiye naa sir aapne hee to kaha thha naa ki **"yaadon ko tabhi yaad rakhna chaahiye jab vo meethi ho"** she said imitating him_

 _both laughed at this_

 _"s-ss bhook lag rahi hai" he said holding his stomach_

 _"butter chicken...garlic naan...gulab jaamun" said shreya_

 _"kya shreya yahaan mujhe bhook lag rahi hai aur tum tasty tasty khaanon ka naam le rahi ho_

 _"mein sirf naam nahi le rahi mein ye sab laayi hoon.." she said excited_

 _"kya?!" exclaimed abhijeet much more excited than her_

 _within a fraction of seconds they started tearing and opening up the packet that shreya had brought.._

 _"aap plates laaiye mein khaana lagaati hoon" she said_

 _Both had dinner laughing and chatting away..when suddenly abhijeet made an unusual enquiry_

 _"shreya...tumhara daya ke baare mein kya khayaal hai?" abhijeet asked_

 _Hearing daya's name her heartbaeat increased at the sudden enquiry and choked the food and started coughing.._

 _"are are" abhijeet said patting her back to maker her normal_

 _"haan ab bolo.."he said sitting_

 _"m-meri to koi aise..mera matlab.." she said finding it hard to muster up words.._

 _"hmm kaho mein sun raha hoon.." he said_

 _"mera matlab vo kaafi achhey hain"_

 _"haan achha to vo hai"".."pat mein ye nhai pooch raha..chalo seedhe mudde par aata hoon.." he said_

 _"m-m-uda kya mudda" she said drinking her soft drink to ignore him_

 _"matlab do u have any special feelings for him?"_

 _"f-feeling? kya abhijeet sir aap bhi.." she said hard trying not to blush_

 _"dekho shreya sirf haan ya naa mein jawaab do"_

 _"are sir aapne to kuch khaaya hee nahi ye lijiye naa" she said forwarding a plate to him_

 _"haan ya naa"_

 _"lijiye naa.."_

 _"haan ya naa?" he asked again and again_

 _"haan" she said looking down blushing_

 _"yes mujhe pata thha!.." he said overly excited_

 _"par aap daya sir ko baata mat dijiyega warna vo mere pe bohot naaraz ho jaayenge"_

 _"are naraaz hoga..? bilku naaraz nahi hoga.." said abhijeet grinning from ear to ear_

 _"but please!...begged shreya_

 _Both laughed at certain things..and spent the evening nicely...it was a perfect bond shared between the two..abhijeet was much more happier than he was a few hours ago..he liked the way shreya had changed his mood completely..he had finally found a little sister_

 _"pata hai sir..mein bachpan se chaahti thhi ki mera koi bada bhaai ho..par...sapna sapna hee reh gaya...mein ek lauti jo hoon..." said shreya sadly_

 _"kisne kaha tumhaara bhai nahi hai?" asked abhijeet_

 _"kya?" asked shreya confused_

 _"hmm hai to tumhaara bada bhai.."_

 _"achha aur kon hai vo" asked shreya folding her arms to her chest_

 _"mein...!" said abhijeet and they both shared a hearty laugh_

 _"sachmein?" she asked_

 _"haan haan kyun nahi..?" he asked_

 _"mein adaalat ko bohot bohot dhanyavaad kehna chaahti hoon ki unhone mujhe aise digaj insaan ki behen banne ka mauka diya" said shreya_

 _And again they shared the small but big times of happiness_

I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see. I sought my God, but my God eluded me. I sought my brother and I found all three.

 _"bye" said shreya as she stepped outside his house_

 _he smiled and said" thank you shreya yahaan aane ke liye...tum aayi to mera mood kaafi badal gaya...kaafi achha laga tumse baat karke.."he said_

 _"are sir thank you kis baat ke liye..mera dil bhi halka ho gaya..." she said smiling agian_

 _"tumhein pata nahi tumne aaj kya kiya hai..mujhe itna bada kadam lene se rok diya" he said sadly_

 _"kadam?" asked shreya_

 _"are nahi kuch nahi" said abhijeet_

 _sHREYA smiled and before turning to go did not forget to give him a hug..he smiled warmly and looked at her with a brotherly smile..._

 _"be safe" he said_

 _"yeah..i'll take care of that.." she said and sat in our car and drove off..._

 ** _Never had he felt such a unique feeling..he felt like his world was complete..what had he not have..a happy life a good job, a brother like daya, life partner like tarika and now a sweet sister like shreya_**

* * *

 ** _Shreya!..tumhaari chupi bata rahi hai ye saare murders tumhe hee kerein hain.."_** _roared acp pradyuman to the innocent girl_

 **"purvi le jaao isse...aur haan jaaane se pehle apna badge aur gun deti jaao" _he said again_**

 ** _With tears filled eyes..that could fall off at any moment in front of everyone she managed to take her gun and badge her life to acp...before she left she managed to look at daya...controling her emotions she didn't let any emotion flash on her face..she looked at him to find he was already looking at her, infact the whole bureau was looking at her with mixed expression of grief, and confusion, she knew he was sad as she said she loved someone else..(shreya ka shaitaan varun? remember?)...she turned his face from him to look at abhijeet..he was determined somehow, she didn't knew what..but she knew only one thing that she would lose all the beautiful relation she had made in the past years..just for the sake of her pareinnts_**

 _AS soon as she left duo got immersed proving her innocent_

 _"mein aata hoon" said abhi_

 _" are lekin tum jaa kaha raha ho?" asked daya_

 _he just smiled leaving confused daya behind..he toiled for some clues..and in the end proved her innocent..yes it was not only him who had done that..but mostly he did...he couldn't just leave his long die heard relationship of a little sister like that..._

 ** _"thank you sir..agar aap nahi hote to phir.." started shreya_**

 ** _"are nahi nahi ye sab to meine daya ke liye kiya hai" he said and moved out..leaving two blushing people behind_**

 ** _As soon as her reached bureau he was welcomed by a question_**

 ** _"to shreya tumhari bhabhi lagi ya behen" asked tarika giggling away_**

 ** _"shaayad dono" he said laughing..._**

* * *

 ** _A/n_** _I hope you liked it...about bro-sis bond..if u enjoyed reading please drop a review..means a lot to me...:)_

 _till then_

 _signing off_

 _dareya's lover_

 _aka_

 _charvi_


End file.
